New Challenger approching: Introducing The Batter
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: Inspired by "New Challengers: Introducing Shadow", this was meant to be an April Fools Day joke character. It's a 100% legit character idea that I think would be interesting to use. But his chances are slim to none. That's what makes this an April Fools Day Character. Enjoy and don't take him too seriously, this was a joke in the end.


**So I meant to make this on April Fools Day, but some complications happened, but I'm putting it up anyway, a character that has no chance of being PSASBR. The Batter from OFF. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Skins and costumes:**

-Standard.

\- Orange, White, and Black color scheme

\- The Batter with his Tie from Zone 2

Selection quote:

"Such impurity... it shall be purified immediately!"

 **Story mode intro:**

"When I pulled that switch. Everything should have been turned... yet, I continue to exist with my sacred Add-Ons alongside my puppeteer, the very same one who lead me through the zones in the first place."

"I found myself here in a multitude of Zones that are being corrupted. I will find the source of this corruption and end this madness once and for all. I shall even take out any opponents that stand in our way with my puppeteer's guidance. So let us find the one to purify the entity responsible for this."

 **Entrance**.

The Batter teleports in OFF style and pulls out his Ashley Bat. Then summons his 3 Add-Ons.

 **GAMEPLAY.**

The Batter focuses on a nice blend of power and speed. His Competences and Add-Ons and their Competences could allow a more RPG like gameplay that could change things up.

 **MOVELIST.**

(Square)

-Speed Slings: Square+Square+Square: The Batter swings quickly followed by a swing upwards followed by a final smash from his bat.

-Run with Belief: Left+Square or Right+Square: The Batter rushed forwards at a blazing speed, can be followed into any other attack to cancel and combo.

-Batter Up: Up+Square: The Batter prepares himself as he swings upwards with a homerun.

-Save First Base: Down+Square: The Batter heals himself, be it leaves you wide open.

-Special Homerun: Square while in midair: The Batter smashes his bat forwards before smashing the foe downwards.

-Impossible Embrace: Left+Square or Right+Square while in midair: Alpha fires a bright lightning projectile that paralyzing the opponent.

-Photographic Blur: Up+Square while in midair: Omega flys upwards at an insane speed while The Batter holds onto his circular Add-On

-Cubist Tragedy: Down+Square: Epsilon spins like a sawblade before rushing downwards. Hits multiple times.

(Triangle)

-Add On Barrage: Triangle+Triangle+Triangle: Alpha fly forwards, followed by Omega, and then Epsilon.

-Radical Blur: Left+Triangle or Right+Triangle: Omega rushes forwards at breakneck speeds.

-Saturated Chain: Up+Triangle: Alpha fires a weak fast chain.

-Random Drama: Down+Triangle: Epsilon rushes around The Batter, randomly boosting his attack, speed, or defense for a short period of time like Shulk's Monado Arts in Smash 4. Like the Monado Arts however, you also gain a weakness. Speed weakens power, Defense weakens speed, and Power weakens defense. After use, you can't use it for a full minute.

-Adding On: Triangle while in midair: The Add-Ons circle The Batter as they hit with quick, weak, multi-striking blows.

-Long Chain: Left+Triangle or Right+Triangle while in midair: Alpha fires a chain of light as it attacks with a mighty blow.

-Optimised Blur: Up+Triangle while in midair: Omega fires a projectile that deals a random amount of damage.

-Fauvestic Tragedy: Down+Triangle while in midair: Epsilon spins like a sawblade before rushing downwards. Hits more times but deals less damage and leaves you more open for attacks than it's "Square Button" counterpart.

(Circle)

-Ashley Bat Combo: Circle+Circle+Circle: The Batter swings his bat three times quickly.

-Magic Homerun: Left+Circle or Right+Circle: The Batter his a baseball forwards.

-Furious Homerun : Up+Circle: The Batter charges up his bat before swinging with an overarching attack.

-Save Third Base: Down+Circle: Works like "Save First Base" but leaves you open longer and heals all HP.

-Purifying tornado: Circle while in midair: The Batter spins and covers both his front and back with multiple attacks.

-Run with Grace: Left+Circle or Right+Circle while in midair: Works like "Run with Belief" but you phase through attacks and deal no damage. Attacking out of it deals 1/2 the damage you did before.

-The Alpha, The Omega, and The Epsilon: Up+Circle while in midair: All 3 Add-Ons rushes upwards together.

-Stomp with Dementia: Down+Circle while in midair: The Batter's feet are covered in smoke as he flys downwards at supersonic speeds.

 **Hyper Moves.**

 **Level 1:** The Batter swings with his Ultimate Homerun as the air itself shrieks at the swings large range and power. Direction depends on which way you face so you can miss.

 **Level 2:** The Add-Ons all circle around The Batter for a short period of time as Alpha fires chain whips, Omega fires projectiles of air, and Epsilon homing attacks as they all attack nearby enemies.

 **Level 3:** The Batter turns into the Bad Batter as the Add-Ons burn away as you deal more damage, take less damage, move faster. The only problem is that you are open to taking large amounts of damage due to your larger hitbox and it only lasts for a little while. After the attack The Batter returns to normal and his Add-Ons reappear.

 **Lines.**

 **Entrance.**

"Such corruption, you shall be purified immediately."

 **At getting beaten and re-spawned:**

"How embarrassing..."

"You defeating me will only delay your defeat."

"I'm not staying in a coma this time."

 **At picking up a weapon.**

"I wonder if Zacharie carries these?"

"It's not a bat, but I guess it can help."

"This item will assist us in your defeat."

 **At finishing a foe.**

"Purification Successful."

"Now stay in your coma."

"You're strength cannot beat purity."

 **Losing pose.**

The Batter grabs the end of his hat as he covers most of his face, his mouth only being visible as it bears a scowl.

 **Winning pose.**

The Batter tips his hat before walking away, looking to find another corrupt individual to purify.

 **Losing Screen.**

The Batter then looks away as he crosses his arms, visibly annoyed.

 **Winning screen.**

The Batter looks around before teleporting away.

 **Rival:** Frisk (Undertale)

 **Reasoning:** OFF and Undertale are very similar in a lot of ways, making you regret playing when your ending your Genocide. Final Bosses that, after the loss of their brother, disappear for most of the game and return to stop you last second despite it being hopeless in the end even if they do win. Etc.

 **Rival Cutscene:** "We're almost there. Just a little further and we can find the corrupted ringmaster who orchestrated everything we've fought today." The Batter said as rushed to find the leader of rhis polygonal zone of corruption. Before he sensed an impure and turned to see Frisk walking.

The Batter stopped, turned, and then calmy walks to the child and asked "Are you a specter?"

Frisk shook their head to say no.

The Batter then didn't look satisfied and used a Wide Angle to see if he could find the inpure.

 _Frisk_

 _Detirmined Young Savior_

 _HP: 20 / CP: 0_

 _No weakness/resistance_

The Batter was gonna write them off before the Wide Angle sensed something within Frisk.

 _Chara_

 _Frisk's spiritual friend. Lives on through them._

 _HP: 99 / CP: ?_

 _Strong weakness to Karma_

"The Spector is your friend? ...Your purification will be swift, god will be your final judgement." The monochromatic baseball purifier stated.

Frisk got into a battle pose.

"Purification in Progress..." The Batter muttered.

 **The Batter's ending:**

The Batter roams one of the many newly purified zones as his Add-Ons follow. He keeps his composure despite the empty whiteness of the lands and discorded sounds and music that play in the background.

"The corrupted guardian that calls himself the Polygon Man was a difficult challenge, but it was not safe from my purity. But I wonder... Where is Zacharie? He should've followed me here if he is still alive like I know he is." The Batter wonders before he hears a laugh and a "Right here."

The Batter turns to see Zacharie as he has two wings and a sword. "Why do you have a weapon?"

"The hostile specters here don't seem to play by the 'Don't attack merchants' rule like ours do." Zacharie jokes before he noticed his valued customer's wallet was filled with Credits along with other sorts of currency he found.

The Batter ignored the stares at his wallet and said "What do you want?"

"Well my dear customer, it's simple. I want vengeance."

"Vengeance? For what exactly?" The Batter asked.

"Vengeance for all the pain and suffering you caused in our world."

"Don't I need you so I can purify the world." The Batter said.

"Puppeteer, can you not hold him to reason." Zacharie asked

Zacharie drew his sword "Sorry Batter it's come to this."

"Give up, you can't beat my newfound power." The Batter said as he and his Add-Ons glowed with the power of the Polygon Man.

"I'm honestly insulted. Did you think I was stupid enough to come alone?" He asked before whistling.

Suddenly Dedan, Japhet (minus Valerie), Enoch, The Queen and her Add-Ons, Hugo, Sugar, The Judge, Valerie, and all the heroes and their allies from the All-Star worlds as well as other PlayStation heroes like Crash and Spyro appeared.

"I'll be honest, I would have done this before you fought Hugo, but I needed more allies so that victory is a guarantee." Zacharie said as he held Fortune Tickets, Golden Flesh, and (most importantly) Joker cards in his hand as he showed them to The Batter.

"Nonetheless, you won't win. Prepare for purification!" The Batter shouted.

 **I hope you enjoyed this joke What-If for a character that has no chance of getting in. I'll do Frisk some other time so look forward to that. Thanks to Celestial Glowhead for the fanfic that I used as a template. "** **New Challengers: Introducing Shadow** **"**


End file.
